Caught Away
by FreeingAlys
Summary: She was the girl that my best friend despised. Hated actually. But I couldn’t help but be attracted to her in everyway. LillyMikayla. ONE SHOT.


**Title: **Caught Away**  
Rating: **T**  
Author: **Freeing Alys**  
Summary: **She was the girl that my best friend despised. Hated actually. But I couldn't help but be attracted to her in everyway. LillyMikayla. ONE SHOT.**  
Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything affliated with it. It all goes to Disney, I am not taking any money or credit for them. It all goes to Disney.

**Caught Away**

She was the girl that my best friend despised. Hated actually. But I couldn't help but be attracted to her in everyway. The way that her brown curls hit hers shoulders as she marches over to me or the way that her thighs never seems to touch each other as she moves. She's the girl that somehow crept into my mind and possessed it. I can't do anything with out thinking of Hannah Montana's sworn enemy, Mikayla. She is a tattoo etched on my brain and she won't leave.

I don't think that I really mind anyway. As much as I wish I wasn't in love with Miley's enemy, I love Mikayla even more. Mikayla seems to see me and listen to me in a way that no one has ever before, even Miley. "What's up?" I turned my head around and smiled as Mikayla walked up next ot me and took my hand in hers

"I was just thinking about Miley." I said and Mikayla nodded her head.

"I know it's hard. I'm sorry." Mikayla said and I nodded my head, loving how Mikayla cared. She might not care for the complete truth- seeing how Mikayla doesn't know the relation between Miley and Hannah, I had just told Miklayla that Miley doesn't know about me liking girls-it was sweet knowing that Mikayla was feeling everything that I was.

"It's okay. I should just be truthful with her." I said as we reached a table at the fast food joint we were spending our afternoon

"You should. Not that I should be giving that advice. My fans still think that I'm dating Jake Ryan." Mikayla mumbled and I nodded my head. It was only too true, Jake had left for a movie out of the country and the tabloids didn't let up on saying that Mikayla and Jake were still dating. And of course Mikayla didn't fight those said rumors. Better they think she was dating Jake then me. Well a girl really.

"Maybe we should…tell her together?" I offered, just thinking about telling Miley alone was enough to make my stomach do a million summersaults.

"I don't know…I don't want to get in the middle of a best friend thing." Mikayla answered staring down at the table, pretending to pick at invisible food.

I let out a long sigh and nodded my head, Mikayla had a point. It was a best friend thing, something for me to tell Miley on my own. Great. "I know. I just really don't want to." I said and Mikayla looked back up at me.

"I know." She went quiet as she stared at me and I shrugged my shoulders, hating the weighing feeling on them.

"I will tell her tonight…I think." I finally said, just wanting the moment of Miley talk to pass. Plus I did think that I actually would tell her…I think.

"If that's what you want." Mikayla said and I nodded my head. I hate sneaking around, telling Miley I'm out with my Grandma instead of Mikayla, it's time to finally change that. Even if Miley never does speak to me again, at least it will just all be out there. No more secrets.

"I do. This should just finally be out in the open." I told Mikayla and Mikayla nodded her head at me, a little hopeful and scared all at the same time.

"Good. So…" Mikayla took my hand in hers and gave me a sheepish smile. "What do you want to do after this?" She asked and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. It was jus the kind of affect that Mikayla had on me.'

"What do you think?" I asked and it was Mikayla's turn to laugh as our food was brought to us by one of the employees.

"I think…we should hurry and eat." Mikayla responded and I laughed as I dug a fry out of its basket and brought it to my lips.

As Mikayla picked up her chicken sandwhich I couldn't help but love the feeling of my heart swell up with the realization that we were actually real, Mikayla was mine and I was hers. It was something I never imagined would happened, but ended up being the best thing to ever have happened to me. With Mikayla it was like I'm caught away, but in a very good way, the kind that makes me want to scream it to the entire world. And maybe one day the world would get to know…


End file.
